This mutation was discovered as a branch on an `Odem` plant in 1993 on a cultivated area in a farm, located in Moshav Hayogev, located in Izra'el Valley, Israel, with an average night temperature of 25.degree. C. in summer and 0.degree.-5.degree. C. in winter.
The branch was vegetatively propagated from cuttings by self-rooting. From these cuttings plants were grown in a green house where they were further vegetatively propagated from cuttings by self-rooting.
The resulting plants were found to be stable in their botanical characteristics, as are described below and as illustrated by typical plants parts in the attached photographs.
Asexual propagation of this new variety was performed at Moshav Ha-yogev, Israel.
The presently claimed cultivar was a natural mutation of the cultivar `Odem`.
All color definitions in this application are taken from The Royal Horticultural Society of London, England, (R.H.S.) Colour Chart.
The data in the following table of comparison is based on observations made in the greenhouse at Moshav Ha'yogev, Israel, where plants were grown side-by-side, under the same conditions and under the same roof. The following observations were made between the present invention and a plant of the parent cultivar, `Odem`.
______________________________________ `ODEM` `SEEMORE` ______________________________________ Young shoot: hue of anthocyanin purple red-brown coloration Prickle(s): shape: upper side concave concave to straight Petiole: rachis smooth hairy Foliage: color RHS 145B yellow- RHS 141B light green green mature: color of red-green green lower side Flowering stem: length 40-60 mm 40-70 mm Flower: petals: average 40-43 43-58 number life on the plant 12-18 days 17-21 days Petal: color: RHS 46AB RHS 57A/58B upper side dark red purple red Currant red lower side RHS 52A RHS 55D deep red Crimson whitish-purple very light purple Stamen: predominant color of orange-red yellow-orange filament Stigma: position as compared same level above with anthers color RHS 155C white RHS 4D light yellow Pollen color yellow-red light yellow Filament: color pink yellow ______________________________________
The relationship between the presently claimed cultivar to other related cultivars is as follows: ##STR1##
The following table of comparison present the differences between the cultivars in the family.
______________________________________ U.S. Plant Pat./ `DELADEL` `CAROLA` `ODEM` Application 4,391 8,290 8,620 ______________________________________ Plant: growth habit upright upright semi-upright Stem: color: green-brown corky green-brown corky Young shoot: anthocyanin no data strong medium coloration to strong hue of no data red-brown purple anthocyanin Prickles: size: length (mm) no data 5 5 height (mm) no data 6 6 shape: long base concave concave upper side hooked to downward straight Short prickles: quantity per many 58 none 10 cm at center of stem Long prickles: quantity per many 8 7 10 cm at center of stem Leaf: size: length (mm) no data 140-170 120-150 width (mm) no data 110-150 75-115 green color no data medium medium to dark glossiness of no data absent weak upper side to very weak Leaflet: cross section oval pointed, slightly straight often curved convex with convex upper surface undulation of no data absent to weak to margin very weak medium Terminal leaflet: width: (mm) no data ca. 35 30-43 blade: no data ca. 60 50-65 length (mm) Petiole: length (mm) no data ca. 20 15-20 rachis color, green hairy smooth Foliage: young: light brown RHS 144B RHS 145B color of yellow-green yellow-green upper side mature: green red-green red-green color of lower side Flowering stem: length (cm) 70-90 70-80 40-60 color no data medium green green Flower pedicel: number of hairs no data few very few or prickles to few Flower bud: longitudinal pointed ovoid circular ovoid section Flower: diameter (mm) average 102-114 ca. 110 ca. 80 bloom height no data large 50-70 medium 30-50 (mm) fading with age none to none slight fading end of third day begins after 7-10 days view from rounded rounded rounded above to star shaped fragrance slight not sweet none none nor spicy number of 30-35 33-40 40-43 petals life (days): on the plant no data 20-30 15-20 in a vase no data 12-15 15-18 Sepal: length (mm) no data 40-55 30-43 extensions slight strong medium Petal: size: length (mm) no data 50-60 37-45 width (mm) no data 55-65 39-59 upper side: Blood red RHS 53A RHS 46AB color dark red dark red Currant red basal spot at very small medium small base of small petal: size color yellow RHS 155D RHS 3B white yellow lower side: Blood red RHS 53C RHS 52A color dark red deep red Crimson reflexing of strong strong medium margin undulation of no data weak very weak margin to weak Stamen: predominant yellow purple orange-red color of filament Style: hairiness of no data medium absent upper half Stigma: position as no data above same level compared with anthers color Amber RHS 4C RHS 155C yellow light yellow white Seed vessel: size: no data medium small length (mm) no data 11 8 diameter (mm) no data 12 11 shape of no data pitcher funnel longitudinal shaped shaped section Pollen: color Gold yellow red-yellow yellow-red Anthers: color yellow red yellow Filament: color yellow-red yellow-red pink margin: orange ______________________________________ U.S. Plant Pat./ `LIGHT CAROLA` `SEEMORE` Application 08/323,076 08/322,487 ______________________________________ Plant: growth habit upright semi-upright Stem: color: green-brown, green-brown mature corky Young shoot: anthocyanin strong medium to coloration strong hue of red-brown red-brown anthocyanin Prickles: size: length (mm) 4.5 5 height (mm) 5.5 6 shape: straight concave to upper side straight Short prickles: quantity per 59 none 10 cm at center of stem Long prickles: quantity per 9 8 10 cm at center of stem Leaf: size: length (mm) 140-160 120-150 width (mm) 100-130 75-115 green color medium to dark medium glossiness of absent to weak upper side very weak Leaflet: cross section slightly convex straight undulation of absent to weak to margin very weak medium Terminal leaflet: width: (mm) ca. 33-38 30-43 blade: ca. 60 50-65 length (mm) Petiole: length (mm) ca. 20-25 15-20 rachis smooth hairy Foliage: young: RHS 141B RHS 141B color of light green light green upper side mature: green green color of lower side Flowering stem: length (cm) 60-80 40-70 color green light green Flower pedicel: number of few very few to few hairs or prickles Flower bud: longitudinal circular ovoid section Flower: diameter (mm) ca. 100 ca. 80 bloom height large medium (mm) 50-70 30-50 fading with age none fading begins after 7-10 days view from rounded to rounded above star shaped fragrance none none number of 28-39 43-58 petals life (days): on the plant 20-30 17-21 in a vase 12-15 12-15 Sepal: length (mm) 35-48 30-43 extensions strong medium Petal: size: length (mm) 40-60 37-45 width (mm) 40-50 39-49 upper side: RHS RHS color 47A/57B 57A/58B red purple red basal spot at medium small base of petal: size color RHS 155A RHS 3B white yellow lower side: color RHS 52A RHS 55D red whitish-purple, very light purple reflexing of strong medium margin undulation of weak very weak margin to weak Stamen: predominant purple yellow-orange color of filament Style: hairiness of medium absent upper half Stigma: position as above above compared with anthers color RHS 4C RHS 4D light yellow light yellow Seed vessel: size: medium small length (mm) 11 8 diameter (mm) 12 7 shape of pitcher funnel longitudinal shaped shaped section Pollen: color red-yellow light yellow Anthers: color red light yellow Filament: color yellow-red yellow ______________________________________